


Mele Kalikimaka Animal

by KittieBatch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/pseuds/KittieBatch
Summary: Un paseo por la peculiar víspera de Noche Buena en casa de la familia McGarrett-Williams. Omegaverse.





	Mele Kalikimaka Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Historia dedicada a EnizXD ganadora de mi mini concurso navideño.   
> Y a todos los y las amantes del McDanno.   
> Desde ya, tengan un buen fin de año y que el siguiente sea mejor. 
> 
> ¿Quieres más McDanno Omegaverse en español?  
> Puedes leer "Secret" y su secuela "Together"

**Mele Kalikimaka Animal**

 

Danny cocinó esa ocasión, era obvio que lo haría, es decir, Danny siempre cocinaba, tenía manos de ángel y hacía maravillas con cosas tan comunes como dos huevos, pan y un par de especias, pero esa noche se luciría, era la quinta navidad de Grace y la primera de Charlie, Steve estaba más que feliz, no solo logró que Danny aceptara ser su esposo, después de mucho estira y afloja llegaron al punto en que su marca descansaba en ese lugar especial en la unión del cuello y hombro de su rubio. Dos niños después y para McGarrett su esposo seguía siendo el único hombre al que podía desear a su lado. Tener a Danny Williams a su lado complementaba su ser en tantas formas que no entendía cómo vivió tantos años sin él. Ya no se trataba únicamente de su lado salvaje respondiendo al llamado del Omega destinado, no, se trataba de eso a lo que llaman _Amor,_ en su más pura expresión. Steve McGarrett amaba a Danny con su vida.

 

Grace corría por allí con una manzana en la boca y los cordones desatados, era la víspera de Navidad y con Danny ocupado en la cocina, Steve debía encargarse de los niños, Charlie por suerte dormía tras una buena comida, su bebé apenas cumpliría los cuatro meses, eran días duros, pero todo eso se podía obviar cuando es Navidad y todos los Ohana van a presentarse en casa para la cena. Adam y Kono tenían a la pequeña Malía y se habrían ofrecido a ayudar de no ser porque estaban haciendo compras de último momento, Chin, Sarah y Abby llegarían ese día de México a donde viajaron para pasar unos días con los tíos de la niña. Max y Sabrina llegarían por la noche, cuando el médico terminara todos sus asuntos, los Grover llegarían de Chicago cerca de media tarde. Así que Steve no tenía mucha ayuda con ese huracán llamado Grace, su pequeña era la mezcla perfecta de ellos, revoltosa a momentos, cauta en ocasiones. Pero ni toda la buena genética podría controlar a una niña emocionada por los regalos de Navidad.

 

–Ven aquí cariño, tengo que atar esos cordones– decía Steve persiguiendo a su pequeña por toda la sala recién acondicionada para recibir al tropel de invitados que llegarían a la cena.

 

–Solo sí haces lo del conejo– la pequeña se sentó al pie de las escaleras y Steve asintió, ella adoraba esa historia que Danny le enseñó cuando decidieron que era tiempo de darle la instrucción necesaria. Steve recordaba muy bien por qué no fue él quien tomó la tarea, y la explicación era sencilla. No sabía cómo hacerlo, sí que sabía cómo atarse los cordones, pero no había una historia especial tras su aprendizaje, Doris lo puso a practicar toda una tarde los nudos y ya, eso fue todo. Pero Danny se había criado en un hogar diferente, donde su madre y su abuela lo trataban como si fuese la pieza más valiosa del mundo, así que él tenía un bonito recuerdo que transmitió a su hija.

 

–Entonces entra a la madriguera…– repetía Grace poniendo atención a las palabras de su papá.

 

–Eso es preciosa, lo haces genial– felicitó Steve dando un beso en la frente a su niña que extendió sus bracitos para darle un abrazo.

 

Danny soltó una palabrota desde la cocina y Steve le cubrió los oídos a su hija por prevención, entonces se acercó a la cocina, allí estaba su esposo revisando un viejo cuaderno que contenía la receta del pavo. Con la boca fruncida de disgusto parecía releer algo.

 

–Mami ¿qué te pasa?– preguntó Grace y Danny elevó la mirada despejando cualquier rastro de molestia previa, su hija y su esposo estaban allí, eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

 

–Pasa que mami olvidó comprar algo muy importante– dijo dirigiendo a la mirada a la receta. –Y así no puedo hacer el pavo como lo hace la abuela…

 

–Pero mami, a ti todo te queda bien ¿por qué tiene que ser igual al de la abuela? Yo quiero el de mami– habló  la pequeña y los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas, Grace no sabía lo importante que era aquello para Danny. Además, tras Charlie, aún estaba en el difícil proceso de que sus hormonas volvieran a su sitio.

 

–Danny, escucha a nuestra hija, todo lo que tú cocinas es delicioso. Tienes tu propia sazón– Steve se acercó a él y depositó un beso en los labios del rubio, suave y superficial, pero que le transmitió todo el amor que necesitaba para seguir.

 

–Tienes razón, mami hará su propia versión del pavo– sonrió a su hija y se dispuso a hacer una variante a la receta milenaria de los Williams. –Y papá debe darte un baño.

 

–Claro, a eso íbamos– dijo Steve con cara de que se le había olvidado, y no es que fuera mal padre, pero algunas cosas no pegaban bien en su cerebro. Y menos cuando tenían pensado dar la fiesta más grande de la historia de los McGarrett, no recordaba su casa llena de tantas personas en el pasado.

 

Con Grace en brazos subió a la habitación de su pequeña para preparar el baño, nunca pensó en que llegaría el día que esa casa volvería a albergar a un par de niños, aunque sabía que estaba vez no los dejarían solos. Danny y él los protegerían siempre.

 

En la cocina Danny se apuraba a meter el pavo al horno y preparar las guarniciones, era obvio que necesitaba cocinar para un ejército, así que en realidad tendrían tres pavos de considerable tamaño. Guarniciones para hartarse y muchas chucherías para los niños. El rubio tenía previsto los gustos de todos e incluso pensó en preparar algo con camarones para Kamekona, pero desechó la idea, sería firme con su idea de una navidad tradicional, aunque faltase la nieve… tomó asiento un momento y suspiró, estaba cansado y eso que Steve había hecho el desayuno y la comida para todos, pero tener un bebé recién nacido que comía a cada cierta hora y preparar un banquete era de por sí mucho. Steve sugirió darle fórmula a Charlie cuando estaban tan atareados, pero el bebé parecía no llenarse con eso, así que Danny seguía alimentándolo de forma natural.

 

–Casi va a despertar– dijo Danny y como si lo invocara, el llanto de Charlie desde su cuna portátil en la cocina anunció que el bebé había vuelto a la carga. –Hola cariño ¿qué tal dormiste?– Danny se acercó a él tomándolo en brazos y arrullándolo junto a su pecho. Inmediatamente el bebé dejó de llorar y buscó el cobijo de su madre. Así los encontró Steve tras bañar a Grace y vestirla para la ocasión, la pequeña se había quedado dormida y él decidió echar una mano con Charlie, aunque parecía que no sería posible.

 

–Veo dos ángeles rubios– susurró llegando a ellos con una sonrisa acariciando las mejillas rojizas de su hijo.

 

–Parece que solo quiere compañía– dijo Danny y Steve asintió, su esposo había liberado con un poco más de intensidad ese delicioso aroma, claro que estaba dedicado a calmar a su hijo. Pero al Alpha se le ocurrió que aspirar un poco de la fragancia de su esposo no era un pecado, aunque claro, no pudo evitar dejar un beso en su cuello y soltar un gruñido posesivo. –McGarrett, no quiero verte cuando entremos a la hermosa etapa del Edipo– rió Danny, recordaba cuando Grace y Steve se peleaban por su atención, lo recordaba muy bien. Prueba de lo posesivo y territorial que se puso era Charlie, fue una época divertida que los llevó a tener otro hijo.

 

–Podemos tener otro– sonrió dando un beso en las mejillas del rubio.

 

–Lo tendrás tu, porque mi cuota es dos– Danny le dio un codazo cuando sintió la mano de su esposo colarse sobre su vientre, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era el momento de apartarlo o seguramente el pavo se quemaría. Conocía muy bien las técnicas de seducción de su esposo y generalmente funcionaban.

 

–Vamos Danny, ¿no te gustaría otro bebé?

 

–¿Y si sale igual a ti? ¿No crees que el mundo no necesita otro Steve McGarrett? Con uno tenemos y nos sobra.

 

–Di lo que quieras, pero estás perdido de amor por mí.

 

–Prácticamente me secuestraste para casarnos.

 

–Fue algo espontáneo y no te escuché diciendo que no ante el juez.

 

–Ahora te toca cocinar.

 

–Danny, por favor. Me duele admitirlo, pero debo ceder el control en esta ocasión, tienes que hacerlo. Yo cuido a nuestro Charlie.

 

El rubio repasó a su esposo con la mirada antes de entregarle al bebé, con cuidado el pequeño pasó de los brazos de su mamá a los de papá y Danny aumentó su aroma para que Charlie no se sintiera solo. Así pudo seguir con la cena y Steve se dedicó a cuidar de su pequeño hasta que volvió a dormirse, entonces tomó en un abrazo posesivo al rubio llenándolo de su aroma –Solo necesito un momento– dijo sin soltarlo –Últimamente pasamos tan poco tiempo juntos, solos…

 

–Por eso es que no quiero más bebés, de momento. Tu y yo apenas tenemos tiempo para nosotros– Danny dejó que Steve lo tomase en sus brazos, no existía palabras para describir todo lo que su esposo despertaba en él, pero todas esas sensaciones lo ayudaban en los días malos, le volvían feliz en los momentos difíciles y complementaban su vida. No sabía cómo pero ellos se volvieron una extensión del otro y no tenían intención de cambiar eso.

 

–No importa si no hay más niños, me has dado dos hijos hermosos a los que amo, me diste una familia, Danny, no importa nada si tu y nuestros niños están a mi lado. Te amo.

 

–No, no ahora Steve, no quiero tener los ojos rojos en la cena– sollozó el Omega y su Alpha le consintió con besos cortos que lograron calmarlo.

 

–Vamos a terminar con esto– sugirió Steve y Danny asintió, tenían dos horas antes de que todo el mundo llegara.

 

Los primeros en aparecer fueron Chin, Abby y Sarah, la familia llegó alegre y cargada de regalos que pusieron bajo el enorme árbol adornado con esmero por los McGarrett-Williams. El tío Chin saludó a su querida sobrina Grace y Sarah corrió a la habitación de su prima para jugar apartadas del tropel de adultos que se acercaba. Danny seguía en la cocina acompañado de Charlie y la pareja decidió saludarlo bajando la voz todo lo posible para que el pequeño no se despertara. Por suerte la cena estaba a punto de estar lista.

 

Max y Sabrina llegaron poco tiempo después, cuando los villancicos ya se escuchaban en la sala y las galletas descansaban en sus bandejas. La casa estaba decorada con verdadero esmero y eso se lo tenían que agradecer a Steve y Grace quienes hicieron un gran trabajo con todo el ambiente festivo, especialmente porque la familia de Danny no podría pasar la navidad con ellos y era algo que ponía un poco triste al Omega. El único presente en la cena sería su sobrino, el generalmente inútil de Eric, pero que en ese momento llegó con el pedido de Danny, por seguridad decidieron que los regalos de los niños aparecerían hasta cerca de media noche, así que Eric los guardó en su casa hasta Noche Buena. Entonces los pondrían bajo el árbol y ¡listo! Así Grace no podría husmear sus regalos o Steve. Porque Danny también incluyó el regalo de su esposo en la treta y se negó a revelar donde estaban.

 

Los Grover llegaron pronto y seguido a ellos aparecieron los Kalakaua-Noshimuri aparecieron, los niños se habían atrincherado en la habitación de Grace y los adultos ayudaban a pasar las fuentes a la mesa de jardín donde llevarían a cabo el banquete, el sitio fue adornado por Steve con esmero, el jardín estaba iluminado y con el clima de Hawaii la noche era lo suficiente cálida para pasarla sin problemas en el exterior. Renee parecía ansiosa de coger a Charlie en brazos, pero tuvo que esperar hasta que el niño terminase de comer y Danny lo calmara para que los recién llegados no lo hicieran llorar.

 

Cuando todos los invitados estuvieron en sus asientos y la cena estuvo servida Danny recostó su cabeza un momento sobre el hombro de Steve, estaba agotado y sabía que tras la cena y acostar a Charlie dormiría profundamente. Las risas de sus amigos le recordaban que estaba de fiesta y su ánimo mejoraba, todos ellos eran su familia, su _Ohana_. Sintió las manitas de Grace acariciarle el brazo y le sonrió a su niña que tenía la cara llena de salsa y pavo.

 

–Mami– susurró Grace –No le digas a la abuela pero tu pavo es mejor, mucho, mucho– dijo su niña con una sonrisa radiante y Danny se sintió increíblemente bien, invencible.

 

–Come despacio, mami hizo suficiente para todos– limpió sus mejillas con una servilleta –Y no le diré nada a la abuela, lo prometo.

 

La niña siguió comiendo con gusto, y la opinión de su hija sobre la cena fue secundada por todos, incluso algunos estaban rogando por la receta, pero Danny se calló el ingrediente especial de aquel pavo tan delicioso. Steve lo abrazaba a momentos mientras daba besos a su bebé, aquella era la mejor fiesta que jamás se celebrase en la casa McGarrett.

 

A media noche la ciudad se llenó de fuegos artificiales que se reflejaron en el mar y en los corazones de todos, Charlie estaba dormido ya en su cuna y Grace veía el espectáculo con todos los hijos de sus tíos. Entonces Steve llevó aparte a su esposo, un sitio más intimo donde un trozo de muérdago los esperaba justo para cuando las doce campanadas anunciaron la Navidad.

 

–Danny, te amo, aunque seas el gato más gruñón del mundo– dijo acariciando el rostro de su adorado rubio –Feliz navidad Danno.

 

–Mele Kalikimaka Animal, también te amo– respondió Danny antes de unirse en un beso lento, haciendo honor a la vieja tradición del muérdago.


End file.
